Cold and Warm Illusions
by just-a-guy-having-fun
Summary: When you're so used to pain it's hard to belive love is real or possible especialy when old cold memories come back every night to haunt you.


Every time he closed his eyes he saw her eyes, full of the motherly love he missed so badly. He also remembered how she would groom his fur and tickle him to make him feel better.

It's not like it was easy back then the labs, the pain, the humans...all of it already existed back then, but it was simple before because he had her, and as long as she was there he could endure any pain because at the end of the day she would be there to confort him.

And every time he remembered her he started to feel cold and loneliness would swallow his heart. And like somekind of primal instinct took control over him he would try to reach out for someone, anyone to give him confort.

But every time he would just end up waking up in a jolt after touching a cold wood or stone. A cold reminder of just how lonely he was.

Every time...except this night instead of a cold floor or wall the bonobo's hands found something warm. A warm fur and for a single second the bonobo felt like he was a baby again, a small baby in the warm protective embrace of his mother were he could sleep peacefully knowing no harm would reach him.

The illusion was broken when the bonobo opened his eyes and looked up. Instead of his mother's eyes, he found strong golden-green eyes that were also full of love and concern but of a diferent kind.

"Did you have a nightmare?" His king asked.

"No...a memory of a distant past" the bonobo answered burying his head in his king's chest.

The king then just observed the bonobo in silence and tightened the hug he was giving the bonobo.

"Koba" Caesar said catching the attention of the scarred bonobo in his arms.

"Caesar has bad memories of past too...Koba doesn't have to hide past from Caesar or from the rest of the colony...Koba family and family helps and protects" Caesar said as softly as he could with his rough voice while he stroked his face with his knuckle.

It was the bonobo's turn to stare in silence at the chimpanzee with his one eye, a thousand thoughts on his mind.

The ape tought about his colony and how supportive the apes that lived on it were. But no matter how much they tried, the bonobo refused to open up. He couldn't open up no matter how much attention and care he recived from them.

But then there is Caesar...he wasn't sure how or why it happend, but ever since he started following the king he always tried hard to get his approval, to get his trust but most of all, to get his respect because he respected the younger male and he wanted his leader to be proud of him and somehow that turned into love at some point.

His love for the king slowly made his emotional walls weak when he was around.

'Caesar weak...Koba weaker' he winced mentaly at the memory, he regreted that day to think they almost killed each other just because of his hatred of humans, a hatred that was long gone thanks to their human friends, another surprise in the bonobo's life. He was sure that after Mary he would never trust a human again, but after everything they've been trough togheter he realized something his leader had already known ever since Ellie saved his life.

Humans and Apes are very simular, and now they are part of the colony too. They are indeed apes now "the 5th great apes" as some of the apes had jokingly said.

"There is no point...this is all another dream" the bonobo said.

"Dream?" the chimpanzee asked confused

"A dream...just like always i dream that you love me and that i don't need to be alone anymore...every night is the same thing a belive it's real but then i wake up...and now Koba is sure this is a dream you...the humans...everything is perfect too perfect to be true" Koba said with his eye closed afraid that if he opened it the illusion would vanish.

Caesar's eyes widened at Koba's confession the bonobo had loved him for that long and he never realized it? Cornelia wasn't lying when she said he was clueless.

"...what if Koba wake up tomorrow and Caesar is still here? Koba would belive it's real?" the king asked.

"That won't happen" the bonobo signed this time he was getting too tired to talk, sleep slowly clouding his mind.

"If it does?" the king asked again he was tired too but he kept speaking.

"Then next morning is a dream too" the bonobo signed and yawned loudly

"...what if we stay togheter for the rest of our lives would you belive then?" The king himself yawned now, sleep would take them both soon.

The bonobo's heart skipped a beat at what the ape said but sleep stoped him from showing it.

"...then my whole life would be a dream" the bonobo spoke again in a low sleepy voice.

"Then let us both dream togheter" the king's voice was almost a wisper now, but the almost asleep bonobo still heard it.

The last thing he remembered was Caesar...HIS Caesar bringing their foreheads togheter and softly kissing his lips. And at last sleep took hold of him the last tought on his head was the wish that next morning when he wakes up, he would keep on dreaming.

 _ **Hello Everyone!**_

 _ **This is my first one shoot and not surprisingly it's shipping fic.**_

 _ **Reviews are really important to any author specialy to a newbie like me.**_

 _ **So please review even if you think it's bad i want to know.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! see you next time!**_


End file.
